Fresas
by biscuit
Summary: Es una historia acerca de una chica que quiere mucho a un chico pero no esta muy segura de eso, ademas ella se siente menos que las otras chicas y lo peor de todo es que el chico ya tiene una prometida. Este es un 100 SxS no se preocupen!
1. Chapter 1

Es un hermoso otoño, no encuentro palabras para expresar lo que siento. Solo se que cada vez que miro hacia tus ojos mi corazon late mucho mas rapido, mis manos se siente temblorosas haciendo mis movimientos torpes y lentos, inclusivemente siento que me cuesta mantener mi respiracion normal con mis cachetes rosas. A la vez que te miro siento todas estas cosas, deseo no sentirlo, deseo que no notes que tu presencia causa todos estas reacciones en mi. Es gracioso que no pueda evitar sentir esto y siempre me digo que para la proxima no sere asi. Pero se podra evitar? Cuando uno esta enamorado de alguien simplemente siente todas estas cosas, no hay control para todas estas emociones.

No creo estar enamorado porque no te extraño cuando no te veo, pero me siento asi cada vez que te veo. Pienso que esto es un paradigma, porque me pregunto: "Esto es estar enamorada o es simplemente una atraccion que siento hacia ti y hacia otros hombres?"

En realidad no creo poder encontrar una respuesto hacia mi pregunta, porque hombres atractivos con ojos grandes y juguetones, con unos hombros anchos, espalda perfecta, cabello suave y marron con una cara de bebesito y a la vez sexy y masculina me tienen loca. Me tienen soñadora todos los dias con ansias de probar aquellos esquisitos labios que quiero morder y saboriar con pasion. Simplemente no puedo resistirlo, en especial cuando veo como esos labios se mueven cuando hablan aquellos hombres. Wao! Siento que no puedo formar parte de la liga de mujeres que pueden estar con hombres con este tipo de configuracion anatomica porque me tienen asustada como si fuera una simple presa o peor una simple fresita que espera ser dipeada en crema para mejorar su atractivo hacia aquellos hombres.

"Syaoran, como puedes tenerme tan confundida?" se dice a si mismo una hermosa chica de ojos esmeraldas viendo a su mejor amigo alejandose de ella con una rubia de ojos azules "Porque por mi mente pasan estos tipos de sentimientos o pensares! PORQUE!" dice aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas corriendo en una direccion opuesta por la que camina su mejor amigo

Syaoran voltea y mira 'Que le sucedera a Sakura? Se esta yendo corriendo... creo que a lo mejor no querra que Touya la regañe por estar tarde de nuevo, esta Sakura nunca cambiara' piensa Syaoran sonriente, y volteando su mirada hacia la direccion que camina "Que sucede Syaoran que miras hacia atras?" dice la chica rubia "Nada, solamente pense que Sakura tenia algo importante que decirme hoy, pero creo que no pudo decirmelo ya creo que estaba emocionada en haberte conocido hoy Kat" dice Syaoran un poco sonrojado "Syaoran, porque te sonrojas no creo que eso sea una buena señal del tener un futuro marido penoso con su futura esposa" dice Kat coquetamente tomando las manos de Syaoran haciendolo sonrojarse un poco mas.

Nota:  
Este fic es definitivamente un SxS no se preocupen. Difinitivamente trabajare bastante en este fic y para mis fans de memoria de un amor, estoy reescribiendo el fic, creo que al fic le falta mucho mas sentimientos ya que en todo este tiempo que no he escrito he vivido muchas experiencias nuevas en mi vida. Creo que con estas experiencias podre escribir una historia que tenga mas drama, melodramas, sentimiento, me refiero escribir algo mas realista. Quiero escribir una obra en que muchas personas se puedan identificar con el trama. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Pensamientos de Sakura

La cautivante lluvia que senti caer sobre mi cuerpo no es lo suficiente para apagar lo que siento por ti Shaoran. Mi tristeza se esparce por los aldredores al haberte visto irte de mi lado poco a poco. Creo que es porque nunca pense que pertenecerias a otra mujer algun dia de tu vida mientras que me tuvieses, pero nunca deje que me tuvieras siempre trate de mantener una simple relacion de amigos ya que me sentia muy nerviosa al verte y tu nunca me pretendiste.

Pero pense que vei algo en ti… pense que sentirias algo por mi, porque en muchas ocaciones siento que puedo ver tu alma al traves de mis ojos y que tu puedes ver mi alma tambien. Pense que tal vez algun dia podriamos empezar algo.

Pero veo que Shaoran Li prefiere a hermosas mujeres de cabellos rubios, con hermosos ojos brillantes del color del mar azul, una chica con un cuerpo perfecto al que podria saciar a cualquier hombre todos sus deseos carnales y tal vez tambien porque Kat sabe comportarse como una chica de alta sociedad.

Final de pensamientos

"Sakura, que sucede?" pregunta procupadamente Touya al encontrar su hermana fuera de la casa bajo la lluvia

"Touya.." dice Sakura murmurando y mirando al piso 'no quiero que sepa que tengo el corazon roto' piensa Sakura forzando una sonrisa y luego dirige su Mirada hacia su hermano.

"Sakura… estas bien? O estas bien mosntruo" dice Touya un poco preocupado porque sabia que su hermana estaba ocultando un secreto debajo de esa Mirada

"Estare bien Touya, la lluvia me ha hecho darme cuenta de que es hora de seguir creciendo. Porque hay muchas cosas que no esperan si no suceden" dice Sakura parandose y entrando a la casa

'Es muy raro no esta furiosa que la llame monstruo?' se dice a si mismo Touya mirando a Sakura subir por la escalera y dejando un rastro de agua por el piso que ha caminado

Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad

"Ella no siente nada por mi Eriol…" dice Shaoran tristemente con una copa de vino rojo mirando por la ventana

"Tal vez falte mas tiempo Shaoran, el amor es como el vino rojo mientras mas tiempo va pasando mejor se pone" dice Eriol tomando un poco de su copa

"Kat es interesante" dice Shaoran volteando a Eriol

"Cuidado Shaoran tu no sabes que esa harpia tendra bajo sus mangas" dice Eriol mirando su copa de vino rojo detenidamente

"Yo se que Kat solamente busca dinero, pero ella es solamente una mujer para la cama y para mas nada sera" dice Shaoran friamente

"Shaoran, con que Kat es una mas de las que te vas a deshacer pronto" dice Eriol sonriendo

"En realidad a Kat la trato con mucho carino, y ella piensa que soy un nino bobito. Pero en el fondo la estoy utilizando para poner celosa a Tomoyo Daijobu" dice Shaoran con una cara de decido

"Con que todo esto es por la hermosa Tomoyo, a la que has estado tras todo el tiempo" dice Eriol graciosamente

"Al parecer a Tomoyo le gusta los juegos, hemos estado en varias comprometedoras situaciones, hasta hemos pasado noches de amantes un par de veces. Pero aun asi se niega a que tengamos una relacion formal. Por eso hice a Kat mi novia, para poner celosa a Tomoyo" dice Shaoran impaciente

"huh? Suena como una mujer interesante que me gustaria conocer algun dia" dice Eriol un poco sorprendido porque el jamas ha escuchado a Shaoran decir que quiera a una mujer en una relacion formal.

Shaoran y Eriol son dos chicos de familias famosas y adinerada. Muchas mujeres han estado tras de ellos desde temprana edad y esto los ha ayudado a convertirse en unos maestro en el arte del manejo y seduccion de todo tipo de mujeres.

"Y que sucedio cuando Tomoyo te encontro con Kat?" dice Eriol

"Bueno sucedio esto…" dice Shaoran narrando la historia

Historia de encuentro de Kat con Tomoyo

"Shaoran querido, que tal si intentamos tener una velada romantica te podria ensenar muchas cosas" Kat murmura en el oido de Shaoran

"Eso suena bastante interesante" dice Shaoran un poco sonrojando y estaba a punto de voltearse para besar a Kat

"Buenas tardes, Li-kun" dice Tomoyo mirando a Shaoran con Kat

"Buenos dias Tomoyo-chan" dice Shaoran mirandolo

"Y ella es?" dice Tomoyo actuando como que no le importase… 'Li-kun, nunca pense que saldrias con otra persona aparte de mi… porque me siento traicionada' se dice a si mismo Tomoyo poniendo su mejor sonrisa

"Soy Kat, la novia de Shaoran" dice Kat un poco posesiva

"Mucho gusto Kat, soy Tomoyo Daijobu, una vieja amiga de Shaoran" dice Tomoyo ofreciendo su mano para una apretada de manos

"Mucho gusto Tomoyo" dice Kat apretando su mano contra la de Tomoyo 'Esta nina no es competencia para mi' se dice a si misma Kat sonriente

"El gusto es mio" dice Tomoyo "Pero me temo que ahora misma estoy un poco ocupada con el arreglo de la feria escolar, pero espero que tengamos mas tiempo para charlar contigo Kat" dice Tomoyo con un tono sincero y ojos brillantes

"Espero con ansia esa occasion" dice Kat

Final de Historia

"Siento que a Tomoyo no le intereso lo suficiente" dice Shaoran poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

"Sabes para que mi primo busque a una mujer para poner celosa a una amante suya que solamente ha compartido la cama con el un par de veces, debe de ser que ella es muy buenisima en la cama" dice Eriol con unos ojos juguetones

"Eriol, ni pienses poner una mano sobre Tomoyo" dice Shaoran celosamente

"jajajaja, primo tu si estas bastante amarrado a esta Tomoyo" dice Eriol graciosamente

"Es que Eriol… cuando tome la virginidad de Tomoyo senti algo magico, es como que no se… me enamore de ella, de su cuerpo, de su personalidad, de las cartas que me enviaba, de las conversaciones que soliamos tener…" dice Shaoran

"Eres un caso perdido primo" dice Eriol levantandose del sofa caminando hacia la ventana por la cual Shaoran miraba caer la lluvia


End file.
